


Heart, mind and soul.

by szczepter



Series: seirinweek [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, idk i felt like writing something like this, kinda kiyohyuriko but its like one line lmao, silly???, so can be read as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Riko study for exams and have an inetersting talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart, mind and soul.

"Riko is sort of like a brain."

 

The sudden statement startled the girl and she lifted her head from the textbook she was holding and blinked.

 

End of year exams were nearing and the second years took some time off the club to focus on the subjects they were least confident in. In her case it was history, and she was now, very intently focusing on world war two and Kiyoshi's words ripped her out of it.

 

"Huh?" She asked confused.

 

Kiyoshi was about to elaborate when the door to the room opened and Hyuuga stepped in with a tray of drinks and his usual scowl on his face.

 

"Oi! Don't slack of you two!"

 

Riko rolled her eyes and bookmarked the page in her textbook with a ruler.

 

"We are not." She stretched making her back pop.  "I mean, _I_ am not."

 

They were meeting at Hyuuga's place today to revise history since it was his best subject. Tomorrow they would go to Riko's place and study something else and then to Kiyoshi’s place and then the cycle would repeat until the exams.

 

They also have a little study group with the other team members but the three of them liked to meet up together as well.

 

Hyuuga set the tray on his desk and took two glasses of iced tea.

 

"I can believe _you_ but not him!" He pointed at Kiyoshi with the glass in his hand. Kiyoshi chucked good naturedly.

 

"Breaks are also important." She said and flopped back against the pillows. Hyuuga's bed was huge so she and Teppei could sprawl comfortably and there was still a lot of place for the other boy to sit.

 

Hyuuga scowled again and passed them the drinks but said nothing.  

 

"Thank you." Riko said as she accepted the glass and took a sip.

 

"Now you were saying?" She turned her attention back to Kiyoshi while Hyuuga took a seat on her other side so she was sandwiched between the both of them. "I think you called me a brain?"

 

"Fitting." Hyuuga snorted as he was looking through his notes and then swayed when she pushed him playfully.

 

Kiyoshi grinned.

 

"I mean. A team is like body right? One organism. And each member is a body part. And that would make Riko the brain."

 

Hyuuga snorted again and shook his head.

 

"I see." Riko took a sip of her drink. "Then that would make Hyuuga the head I guess?"

 

"Oi!"

 

Kiyoshi hummed and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

 

"I can't believe you are seriously thinking about it."

 

Riko rolled her eyes.

 

"Why not?"

 

They were quiet for a while Riko humming softly under her breath, Hyuuga looking through his notes and Kiyoshi seemingly spacing out.

 

"I believe so. Hyuuga would be the head."

 

Both Riko and Hyuuga paused and looked at their friend.

 

"If I'm the head," the Seirin captain stated "then shouldn't Riko be the neck?"

 

"I am not your wife." She smacked him on the shoulder.

 

"Ow."

 

Kiyoshi shook his head somberly.

 

"Hyuuga is the head and Riko is the brain. Because the head protects the brain and the brain is essential to function."

 

"You say head but you really mean skull." Hyuuga fumed and leant against the headboard of the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Moron. Every body part is important to make a healthy body. Not only the head and the brain."

 

"Ah, but you can live with a cut off arm or a leg." Riko said, sitting cross-legged.

 

"Yeah but functioning like that is hard."

 

"But not impossible." Kiyoshi argued.

 

They got back to work, comfortable silence settling over them again.

 

"What about the rest?" Hyuuga asked suddenly.

 

Kiyoshi hummed again, glad for the distraction.

 

"Izuki for example." He said and paused, his friends' eyes on him waiting for his answer.

 

"Maybe. ...the hair?" Hyuuga whacked him on the head with a pillow and Riko laughed.

 

"What? He has nice hair."

 

"That's not the point!"

 

Riko couldn't help but muffle her giggles with a pillow.

 

"I....I thought that he was going to say Izuki is our sense of humor!" She wheezed and Kiyoshi chuckled fondly while Hyuuga grumbled "Thank god no."

 

"I think." Riko said when she managed to get her amusement under control. "That Izuki could be the sight."

 

Both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi fell silent with a thoughtful hum before Hyuuga spoke again.

 

"But sight is not a body part Riko!"

 

She pouted.

 

"But it fits."

 

Hyuuga couldn't disagree with her and so he only signed and reached for his textbook but then made a triumphant noise.

 

"Hand! Izuki is the vice captain so he's like my right hand man or something."

 

Kiyoshi pursed his lips.

 

"I think Riko fits that role."

 

"But she's already the brain."

 

"She could be both?"

 

"That's unfair to Izuki!"

 

Riko watched fondly as her friends argued over the silliest things and she couldn't help but grin.

 

They both got tired soon and fell into another lull, very characteristic for late afternoons.

 

"Alright hand then." Kiyoshi agreed.

 

"Right." Hyuuga corrected.

 

"Right."

 

Riko snorted.

 

"So who's the left hand then?"

 

All were contemplating the question before all three answer like a choir:

 

"Koganei." And all three laughed. It was a good thing Hyuuga's family was out or they would be inevitably scolded for being loud and most importantly not studying.

 

Riko wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes still chuckling.

 

"I don't know how I should feel about this."

 

Both she and Kiyoshi snorted audibly while their captain rolled his eyes.

 

"Weirdos."

 

"So have hands or rather arms. What about legs? Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun?"

 

Kiyoshi was about to agree but then Hyuuga cut in.

 

"I don't know. Doesn't feel right."

 

"Why not?"

 

The boy chewed on his lip for a moment.  

 

"Because the legs are the roots? It's where we started from. And we didn't start _from_ them." Riko paused and nodded.

 

"You are right. I think Mitobe and Teppei are a better fit. Besides the freshmen are scrawny so it wouldn't be proportional."

 

"She really got into it." Hyuuga commented to Kiyoshi while Riko went on how ridiculous it would look with one leg too short.

 

Kiyoshi only grinned.

 

"You sure you want a busted leg Riko?"

 

She whacked Hyuuga on the head with a pillow again.

 

"Rude." She scolded. "And insensitive." Kiyoshi boomed.

 

"Mitobe and Tsuchida then." Hyuuga said after he managed not to fall from the bed.  

 

"But if Kagami and Kuroko aren't arms or legs or shoulders what are they then? Certainly they can't be the eyes."

 

"Lungs."

 

"Huh?"

 

Hyuuga put a hand, palm flat on his chest.

 

"Don't laugh but when they joined and it turned out that they could do amazing things I felt.  ...relieved. Like something lifted off my chest and I could breathe freely."

 

Both Riko and Kiyoshi stayed silent knowing that Hyuuga rarely got to express his emotions. They wouldn't dare to make fun of him. In all honesty it made sense.

 

"Mm, I see. What about the other three freshmen?"

 

"Furihata is the voice of reason but since that's not a body part I would say he's the eyes since Izuki is the right hand." Riko paused and then reached for a notebook and a pen and quickly doodled something on one of the pages.

 

"And Fukuda and Kawahara could be the ears."

 

"So that only leaves Kiyoshi."

 

"Ah, that's easy. I'll be the back that will support the whole body."

 

Riko quickly scribbled something in her notebook and then started to laugh.

 

"What's so funny?" Hyuuga asked and Riko waved a hand.

 

"Look!" She showed them her doodle of a grotesque character with Hyuuga's head, too broad back, one leg shorter than the other and two seemingly normal hands. And two ears.

 

"Why did you give me Izuki's hair!?"

 

Riko laughed again.

 

"We created a Frankenstein's monster!"

 

"Oh no, no. This? Is _Kiyoshi's_ monster." Hyuuga snapped.

 

Riko laughed louder while Kiyoshi tried to act hurt and offended with his petulant "Hey!" But it wasn't working.

 

They kept laughing and bickering and throwing pillows in each other's faces until the were all tired and out of breath and sprawled on the bed with Kiyoshi in the middle this time due to them moving around.

 

Still chuckling Riko moved to Kiyoshi's side and laid her head on his shoulder. Hyuuga eyed them warily and was about to say something but then his phone rang.

 

"I ugh it's probably dad." They both nodded and let him leave them on his bed. Hyuuga was clearly still uncomfortable and hesitant but he tried.

 

When Hyuuga left Riko finally spoke.

 

"You know. A back sounds nice but if Seirin is a body then you're something else"

 

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

 

She grinned and poked his chest with her finger right above his heart and then put it flat against it feeling it beat under her touch.

 

Kiyoshi put his own big palm over hers and squeezed grinning.

  
"Ah, maybe you are right indeed."  



End file.
